Happenings of an Unknown Moment
by SlashyAntics
Summary: This is how I thought the moment should have gone, or would have gone if it had been a more intimate moment of where Damon told Stefan he was done with him and leaving. 'The dinner Party' 2x15 Slash, Incest. OOC. AU


**Authors Note**_: Okay, this is a chapter I came up with right after watching the Vampire Diaries episode 'The Dinner Party' 2x15. YES! Its incest, and yes I know pairing these two may seem wrong to some, but **I don't care,** because they are** NOT** brothers in real life, and they look freaking **HOT **together, so yeah. Review if you want, thanks so much if you do. So yeah, anyways, I had no internet so writing or lazying around was basicly I wrote a lot. So yeah. Not all of it great, but not all of it terrible, so check out my other stories. _

_**Disclaimer:** In no way, shape, or form do I own these characters or show. I do own the plot for this story though, so **cookie for me. **_

_**Author:** SlashyAntics – No beta. _

_**Pairing: **Damon/Stefan – Incest, But they aren't brothers in real life, **so again, I don't really care. **_

_**Warnings :** Slash, Incest, Spoilers, and so on and so forth. Enjoy!_

_**READ ON!**_

The second he entered his family home, the smell of blood filled his nose, he knew what was happening. The way Stefan had growled as Damon tore his head away from the nearly moaning girl as he sucked greedily out of her neck, dislodging his dripping fangs. Compelling her was easy as breathing by now, as he was turned around. The look of disbelief flitting over Damon's face as Stefan peered into his eyes, a bloody grin flashing at him as he spoke with a deep voice filled with utter glee. It was sickening in Damon's eyes, seeing his innocent baby brother turn into a complete monster. The twinges in his gut painful, as he nearly started to tear up.

He felt the bile rise in his throat as he shook his head. The grin was quick to fade as he announced he was leaving the town...That he was leaving Stefan, completely done with him. A small part of Damon was happy at the flicker of emotion that pasted over his brothers face, even though it was a sad one. Stefan looked at him in disbelief as Damon stepped away from him and stalked across the room. Looking over his shoulder at his brother he felt the tingles from the need to cry traveling up this throat and prickling at his eyes.

Turning around he raced with the extra speed to stand in front of his brother, staring into his eyes. Damon flinched as his face harden as he stared right back into Stefan dark green eyes. He stood still as his brother began to babble.

"_**You hate me, I know. An eternity of misery, on and on and I know, but you don't have to leave town. Damon...I'll do better, I promise-"**_ Damon cut in with sharp words. _**"No, You'll get us killed."**_ Stefan breathed out deeply, still clingy to him with hands desperate to make him stay. Shaking his head slightly as Damon who stared at him. _**"I'd rather leave you to do that to **__**yourself."**_ It was a like a final nail to the never ending life as Damon stared at him before going around him. He tugged his arms out of Stefan's hands that tried tugging him back, but he pushed them away with out anymore words.

The sadness that Stefan felt as Damon walked away from his was like a bullet to his chest, letting him die almost silently, though death was so far out of sight, it was gut wrenching. Stefan shook his head before racing after his brother and grasping his arm once again. When Damon turned his eyes were filled of pain, of a deep settled fury. _**"No..Damon you can't leave."**_ Stefan voice was pleading, _**"Stefan, ."**_ Damon order punctuating the words at him, but Stefan just shook his head pulling his brother closer. _**"No." **_Stefan tilted his head and slammed his lips against Damon's. Shock settled over Damon as his brother grasped at his head as he moved his lips against Damon's, the kisses like little shocks. Damon looked at his brother as he tasted the blood from Stefan's lips. His eyes were closed as he clung to Damon is deep desperation. Hands came up to cup at Stefan's neck, and had a small flit of hope, though it was crushed as Damon yanked him away.

Stefan growled in agony trying pull him back to him, but Damon held him in place. _**"Stay Damon. Please! Stay with me."**_ As Damon watched Stefan speak these words, lips trembling as Stefan tried to pull Damon back towards him. This was a moment Damon doubted he would ever forget, because after everything, since the day they became vampires, this was the most Damon had seen Stefan human. Shaking his head slightly, Stefan sobbed out trying to pull Damon forward again, but he was stopped. Damon stared into Stefan eyes as they teared.

Taking in a deep breath he debated in his head as Stefan's hands slipped away to rest over his own hands. This thing was pushing farther than they had ever thought to go, the disgust from people would be immense if they knew, but Stefan was all he had left. Yes, Katherine was in the tomb, but Stefan had been compelled to love her. Stefan never loved her, Katherine had to force him.

Stefan loved Damon, he knew that much, though as more than a brother he hadn't ever been clear. The brothers had always been close as kids, never leaving each others side, not if they could help it. When Katherine had stepped into the picture...that was the first problem, not the last, and now for eternity, they were stuck as monsters. Damon held so much hate for everything now, hate at his father for killing his brother and himself; Hate for Katherine at what she did to them; Hate at Stefan for letting this new nature take control, making him this way...for eternity.

Damon blinked a few times before he looked at Stefan though the younger wasn't looking at him. _**"Do you promise..?"**_ Stefan frowned as Damon's chest at his words, but gasped as Damon tangled his fingers at the bottom of his scalp and tugging his face up. _**"Do you promise." **_Damon pulled his head closer as he rested his forehead against Stefan's._** "Do you promise...to do better.**_" Stefan frowned ever harder. He licked his lips, dragging them across drying blood and collecting the last of it. Stefan didn't savor it, as it almost seemed to taste bitter. His brother was watching him with a careful gaze, calculating everything that seemed to pass over his face. Stefan swallowed harshly, but nodded slightly at Damon. There wasn't any movement as Damon stared at him, but shook his head. _**"Say it Stefan. Say you promise. Or it ends here."**_ Stefan opened his mouth as he looked at Damon. His expression was completely serious. He couldn't lose Damon, and right now it didn't matter how much or how many times he turned his emotions off, the love for his brother would always be in his conscious.

Stefan nodded his head again closing his mouth and reaching for his brothers shoulders_**. "I promise Damon. God dammit, I promise." **_Damon smiled slightly before leaning and pressing his lips back against Stefan's, though softer than Stefan had done to him. He wasn't sure if this way okay, or if Stefan was just having a moment when he kissed Damon. Stefan released the breath he had been holding, slowly letting it out through his nose as he kissed Damon back, sucking at his lower lip. The human feeling of love was intensified by about a million. He wrapped his arms around Damon's built chest, the muscles something he had gained during his time in the war, though he had become a deserter.

"_**Ohh god Damon, I promise. I promise, just stay here." **_Stefan muttered against his lips, there bodies almost rocking side to side in a slow dance as Damon nodded his head against Stefan's before claiming his lips which he now called his.

Damon had given Stefan chances, had stuck around. Their bodies knew each other for years, never growing tired with what they discovered, but somewhere along the way, they were broken. They broke apart, hurting on the inside, and this time, it was Stefan to leave. Damon changed, became what he had stopped Stefan from becoming. He hurt people, killed people, the emotion to care never there, but the love he had for his brother never left. He knew it would always be that, so as they met again, Damon staring at Stefan from across the room with the pleasant smirk on his face that hid everything, he felt that jolt of feeling, the essence of...**home** sprouting through him.

"_**Hello brother."**_

**The end**

**Authors Note:**_ Okay, not the best ending, sorta sad for those who love the awesome incest couple, and don't like to me and say you don't because the _**_summary said INCEST!_**_ So, its _**_your_**_ own damn fault for reading. Get over it. Anyways, I will post _**_a different ending_**_ in another Chapter, same story, different ending. Review, comment, message and leave your thoughts. I don't care. Lol _**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_P.S _**_This is for the episode where Elijah was killed, so sorry if you guys didn't get to see it, it was a spoiler. _

_`SlashyAntics_


End file.
